Rionach O'Neal
|died= |blood=Half-blood or Pure-bloodRionach had confirmed appearances in and Part 2 when the school was under Death Eater control. In order to attend, she had to be at least half-blood. |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Blue |skin=White |hidef=Hide |family= |hidem=Hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor }}Rionach O'NealActress Marianne Chase's Mandy profile was a witch and Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1990s. Biography Early years Rionach O'Neal started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Gryffindor House at unknown date. Rionach was attending the school from at least the 1993–1994 school year.Actress Marianne Chase's Mandy (formerly CastingCallPro) profile was modified between 18 November, 2012 and 11 September, 2015, and has since listed all of her appearances as the character Rionach O'Neal, from to . 1994–1995 school year Rionach was at least in her second year when delegations from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute spent the year at the school for the Triwizard Tournament. 1995–1996 school year forcing Rionach and her boyfriend apart]] Rionach was seen passing by Harry Potter and Cho Chang, when a commotion broke out as Dolores Umbridge attempted to dismiss Sybill Trelawney.See the following six frames of this sequence: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 By this school year, she had entered into a romantic relationship and had kissed the boy in question in the halls of Hogwarts on at least one occasion; however, Professor Umbridge had forced them apart when she saw them.Actress Marianne Chase's Spotlight profile - "Feature Film, Kissing Couple (Girl), HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX, Warner Bros, David Yates" Later years Rionach attended the school in the 1996–1997 school year when Professor Dumbledore was killed at the hands of another teacher. Then the next year, she continued to attend the school, despite it having fallen under Death Eaters' control. It's unknown whether she fought in the Battle of Hogwarts or evacuated before the fight began. Physical appearance Rionach had fair skin and a good complexion. She had long dark brown hair, which she kept in two s during the 1995–1996 school year. She was tall and willowy. Etymology Rionach is a variant of the Irish Ríoghnach, which means "queen". O'Neal is a form of the Irish Gaelic Ua Néill, meaning "grandson/descendant of Niall". Behind the scenes *Rionach O'Neal was portrayed by Marianne Chase in the ''Harry Potter'' films. Chase was initially only credited as O'Neal for Prisoner of Azkaban, with most of her other appearances credited as "Gryffindor Student". However, her Mandy profile was later updated to state she played the same character in her subsequent appearances. *What Rionach did in every film is unknown, apart from her confirmed appearance in them. Exceptions being Prisoner of Azkaban and Order of the Phoenix. **In , Rionach was a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team during the match against Hufflepuff. She visited the Hospital Wing after the match, as Harry Potter and another team member were injured, and was seen at the bedside of the unknown team member.Yes! It is me! by Marianne Chase on Twitter ***This particular appearance of Rionach's is not canon, since every player in the team, including the three Chasers (Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet,) are known in the book, with Rionach not being one of them. **In , Rionach is recognised in three scenes, including her kissing scene. **Rionach had an unknown but confirmed appearance as a student in and , but it's unknown whether she fought in the Battle of Hogwarts or evacuated. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references es:Rionach O'Neal fr:Rionach O'Neal pl:Rionach O'Neal ru:Риона О'Нил Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Wizards